


Casual Sex

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You have some casual sex with Captain America.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Casual Sex

The TV switched from captivating to boring without you even noticing. You were glued to your phone, unsure what you were watching at this point. What a boring Thursday night. You had to get up in the morning, but there was still time for something fun. 

You debated on calling a friend, maybe heading to a bar to try and find some random ass. But that sounded like a lot of work. As you looked out the window of your apartment you noticed it was raining. Definitely not leaving now, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t order in. 

As you flopped back down on your couch you went back to your phone, opening the hook-up app. 

“Let’s see…men…within one mile…currently online.” You set the filters and watched the tiny dots dance. 

You rolled your eyes as you were hit with over 1000 results. New York was such a crazy place. You slid the distance meter down until you got to .4 miles, knocking your prospects down to a much more manageable fifty. 

“Nope.” The first picture didn’t do anything for you. “Un-un.” You swiped the second away. 

All of these guys looked the same. You wanted something different. Exotic even. Something you’d never tasted before. 

A super-hot guy appeared on your screen. Tall, dark and handsome. You licked your lips about to message him when his icon went black: USER NO LONGER ONLINE.

“Fuck man!” You sat up frustrated. “You were a second away from maybe getting some. Unless you got swiped up by some other user.” 

The next icon appeared and you smiled at the familiar image. Steve Rogers. Captain America. You liked a guy with a sense of humor. And what could be more exotic than meeting a complete stranger? You tapped the icon to direct message.

YOU: Hey stranger, what’s your name?

The little bubbles showed up. He was responding right away.

STEVE: Steve.

You crunched your nose as the response. 

YOU: Very funny. Why don’t I just call you Captain? Would you like that? I can dig out some fourth of July panties for you? 

You giggled, watching the typing bubble appear and disappear. He was flustered. 

YOU: A newby on this site? I’ll help you out. First, don’t use a fake picture. Nobody will respond to it. Second, don’t be so shy. Everyone on here is looking for a quick lay. There’s no need to hold back. 

STEVE: You can tell? First night. I guess I still have things to learn. 

YOU: Well I am a great teacher. Do you want to come over? Once we’re done I can help you set up your account better. Keep the Captain America pic for now. I enjoy a good surprise. 

STEVE: Alright.

You tapped the icon that sent your GPS and address to the mystery man. He accepted and the screen turned into a map. He was at the coffee shop around the block. You had five minutes to freshen up. 

Your apartment was clean enough and you were going to be undressing anyway, so the lounge pants were fine, but you went to your underwear drawer and started to rifle through it, unsure if you had any red white and blue undies. 

A knock sounded through your apartment. Shit! That guy was fast. You left your bedroom and went for the door where the knocking continued. 

“Just a sec.” You pulled open the door, what you saw made your mouth fall open. 

You weren’t sure what you were seeing and had to pinch your thigh. He was more beautiful in person, his thick hair and trimmed beard, let alone the sparkling blue eyes. 

“Hi. Do I have the right apartment?” He looked a little nervous. “I’m looking for Y/N. The girl on the app whose photo looks just like you?” 

You realized you were staring and shook your head out, moving so he could walk into your apartment. 

“So Teach, you do this sort of thing a lot?” Steve brushed some raindrops off of his jacket. 

“Yes. I mean, holy shit! That was your picture?” Your initial instinct was to profess your love for the man and thank him for all his service to the world, but that would work against your now new goal: casual sex with Steve Rogers. 

“What if I was a serial killer?” Steve looked around. “Or tried to rob you, it’s not very smart to let strangers into your home.”

“Then I would be dead or you would be a disappointed thief.” You shut the door. Ordering yourself to treat him the same way you would treat any other random from the hookup app. “It’s worth the risk for some good sex.” 

“Why casual sex?” Steve cupped his hands in front of him. “Why not a relationship?”

“Don’t do relationships. I’m busy. I’m happy. But every few months I need to get laid.” Your eyes took him in. “What about you? Why casual sex?” 

“Thought I would try something different.” He didn’t seem as confident in person. At least not about this. 

You licked your lips as you walked up to him, so you were only inches from his face. 

“Am I…different enough for you?” You reached out and cupped his cheek. 

He followed your cues and dipped his head, pressing his mouth to yours. Inside you were screaming! You were making out with Captain America. In your living room. But externally you played it cool. 

He wasn’t a bad kisser but moved a little slow. You tried to coax his tongue into more action, teasing yours into his mouth. You brought your hands around his neck, but noticed he kept his in front of him. 

“Mmmm.” You pulled away from the kiss. “You have to relax. You’re not going to break my heart. You’re going to break a sweat.” 

He smiled as you grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. This time he put his hands on your waist when he resumed kissing you. There was a dominance to his lips now. One that you welcomed as you started to tug on the hem of his shirt. 

Steve broke the kiss and tugged off his top. Your eyes glossed over at the picture of perfection in front of you.

“I don’t mind admiration.” His hands went to his belt as he kicked off his shoes. “And yes, I’d like it if you called me Captain.”

It felt like someone cranked the thermostat, your clothing more than unnecessary. You pushed and pulled it off as fast as you could. Then found yourself in your underwear with Captain America. 

“No Fourth of July?” Steve kissed your neck. “I’m disappointed.” 

“You came too quick Captain.” You brought your arms around him and nipped his ear. 

“I wouldn’t worry about that Teach.” He scooped you up, hands under your ass and tossed you on the bed, falling down on top of you. “I have super stamina.” 

“Let’s find out.” You ran your hand across his chest, turning it around when you got to his boxers. 

When you went under the waistband you gasped at the size of him. Tonight was going to be amazing. He was sucking on your neck, when you moved both hands to his boxers and pushed them down, raising your foot so it caught them and pulling them down the rest of his legs by straightening your leg. 

“Nifty trick.” Steve raised his head. 

“Nifty?” You giggled. “I’m full of them.” 

“I bet you are.” Steve rolled over, pulling you with him.

His hands went to the sides of your panties and he gave one tug. The fabric ripped without hesitation.

“Hey, I liked those.” You wiggled your hips as Steve tossed the ruined panties aside. “But, I have to say nifty trick.” 

His hand came behind your head and pulled it down for a kiss. When your lips met you crawled upward, repositioning yourself to take him. There was no chance you were going to miss the opportunity to ride Captain America. 

With your hand on his head, you ran it over your slit. You were horny before he got here, but having the chance to live one of your fantasies was too much and now you were soaked. 

That was a good thing though because when you held him at your entrance and started to lower yourself you needed the lube. 

The kiss broke as you sank lower, your pussy stretching around him to an almost painful level. 

“This is so hot.” Steve’s hands were on your hips, but his eyes were watching your body take his. “The hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

His reaction increased your desires. You parted your legs further, taking him all the way in, back arched forward. 

“Lick your hand.” You sat up all the way. “I want you to rub my clit while I ride you.” 

Steve’s blue eyes looked like they were about to shoot out of his head, but he put two fingers in his mouth and then wasted no time putting them on your clit. 

You started to roll your hips first, waiting until he got a good pattern going on your pleasure center. 

“A little harder. Set the pace.” You looked at him. “I’ll go as fast as you’re going.” 

“I’ve never been instructed like this.” He tilted his head. “I may have lied about that stamina thing. This is so hot.” 

“I told you.” You smiled since this was how you almost always had sex. “I’m a good teacher. Now rub.” 

Steve put more pressure down and started moving in a circular pattern. 

“Good.” You licked your lips. “Real good.”

You began to rise and lower your body, sliding up and down his shaft, trying your hardest to keep pace with his hand. He increased and you bit back a moan, loving how he was bringing your clit to life and how stuffed you were with his cock. 

“Move to this motion.” You raised your hand made the come hither motion. “Do that while rubbing.” 

“Yes.” He did just what you instructed. 

“That’s a good student.” You were taking him with ease, his cock and fingers both bringing you immense pleasure. “Captain. If you keep that up I’m going to cum real soon.” 

Steve let-out almost an inhuman noise as he started moving his fingers faster, flexing his cock inside of you while you bounced up and down. 

A long moan left your mouth as the orgasm shattered over you. 

“Are you on birth control?” Steve’s voice was shaky. 

“Uh-huh.” You had an IUD from the last relationship you never bothered to take out. 

You realized this was the first time you’d had sex without a condom since then and that ended years ago. He grabbed your hips and pushed your body down hard.

You cried out and fell forward at the loos of his fingers, your orgasm still fresh in your limps. His cock twitched inside of you as he followed you into orgasmic bliss. 

“We should have used protection.” You curled up on his chest. “Don’t do that with anyone else on here. You don’t want to get a disease.” 

“I can’t.” Steve looked at you.

“Can’t?” That seemed like a rude remark. “Allergic to latex?” 

“I am immune to diseases.” Steve looked at you. 

You shook your head. Of course, he was. You pushed yourself up from the bed and looked at your ruined panties. 

“Where are you going?” Steve turned on his elbow. 

“Bathroom.” You winked. “Do you have another one in you this evening or do you have to hit the road?” 

“What do you mean?” Steve had a quizzical look on his face. 

“I mean, casual sex. Do you want to do round two or leave now?” You stopped in the doorway. “I have to get to sleep around ten, but you can stay until then?”

“Oh right. Casual sex.” Steve gave a pressed smile. “Ten works.”

“I’ll be right back.” You winked and headed for the bathroom. 

Once you were out of sight you did a little happy dance. A night of sex with Captain America. How in the world were you this lucky? 

~~

Break a sweat had been the right choice of words. Your breath heaved in your chest. Both of you reeling from the latest finish, but you weren’t sure if yours was a new one or just a long continuous one. You turned to look at Steve when your eyes caught the clock.

“Shit. It’s almost midnight.” Even though everything felt like jelly you popped up in bed. “You’ve gotta get out of here.” 

You went to grab his clothes off the floor. 

“Or I could just stay the night.” He wiped the sweat from his forehead. “You can kick me out in the morning.” 

“Ha, nice try.” You handed him his clothing. “That’s too relationship-esque for me.” 

“Right.” He started to get dressed. “You didn’t teach me how to use that app though.” 

“It’s not hard.” You laughed. “I think you’re doing fine. I mean, you found me. That picture is going to confuse some people.” 

“Honestly, you’re not the first one I tried to meet up with.” He stood up from the bed. “The rest, um either thought I was lying and swore at me, or when I did meet up with them stared at me awkwardly until I left.” 

“Not going to lie, I had about five seconds of that.” You wrapped a towel around yourself, hating how tired you were going to be tomorrow, but needing a shower. “Good luck with that. No advice there.”

“Well, what I am trying to say is. Would you want to do this again sometime?” Steve was pulling on his shoes. “Maybe I could get your phone number?” 

“That’s sweet.” You smiled. “But no. I mean sure, we can do this again sometime if we’re both on the HookUp App at the same time and you’re close enough to me. I set it my radius. But A friends-with-benefit relationship gets messy. What if you call me and I’m not in the mood? Then I feel guilty and like I have to since you’ve been there for me when I was feeling horny?” 

“Oh.” There was no hiding the disappointment in his voice. 

“But I did enjoy tonight.” You smiled. “Really. Thank you. Maybe lightning will strike and I’ll find you again?” 

He almost looked like a bruised puppy. It was tempting to give him your number, but you weren’t looking for anything. You had been honest. 

“Have a good night.” Steve nodded and you watched him leave, locking the door behind him.

Once you were sure he was out of earshot you did a happy dance. Banging Steve Rogers. Tonight was one for the books.


End file.
